


Angelic Assistance

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Facials, Knotting, Multi, Omega Dean, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny doesn't have a knot to offer Dean when the omega goes into heat. . . but Cas does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt over at tumblr.

A whimper is what first gets Benny’s attention. He’s lounging against the entrance of the cave they’ve bunked down in, keeping watch while Dean tries to sleep. It’s only a moment later that the warm-sweet scent of omega hits his nose, and the human whimpers again. Glancing over, Benny can see the way Dean writhes, still half asleep but his heart rate is amping up as the heat runs through him. Cas’ eyes are wide and dark in the light of the fire, his knuckles white as he clenches his fingers in the dirty fabric of his trench coat.

 

The angel growls when Benny takes a step forward, and it’s that sound that snaps Dean awake. His eyes dart between the alpha and the vampire, distress plain on his face, and Benny aches for his lover.

 

“Cas,” Benny says softly. “Goin’ to need your help.”

 

Cas nods even as a shudder runs through him, closing his eyes to take a calming breath through his mouth before standing. Dean fairly scrambles into Benny’s arms at the vampire sits beside him, nuzzling into his neck with pained little sounds. Heat rolls off him, his skin already damp with sweat under Benny’s palms as he carefully strips the hunter down. There’s rustling fabric behind him as Cas removes his clothes, and he finds it surprisingly hard to shove down the instinct to shield Dean - his omega, old instincts insist - from the angel.

 

“No,” Dean breathes, clinging tight to Benny’s shoulders when he tries to turn him over on his lap. “Want you first, please, Benny.”

 

“Cher, you know I- it won’t help.”

 

“Don’t care,” the hunter insists. His hands work at the fastenings of Benny’s trousers, and he groans when Dean’s hands grip his cock.

 

Somehow, Benny’s eyes find Cas’ the moment Dean sinks down on him, and he finds himself crying out between tightwetheat and the weight of that gaze. Dean rides him desperately, choking little cries and moans out against his neck; Benny can’t help but caress him gently, shushing him in an attempt to soothe, even if he knows it’s futile.

 

“Please. Please, please,  Benny fuck, I need- need your come, your scent, c’mon.”

 

Gripping Dean’s hips, Benny thrusts up hard, grunting when Dean’s grip on his shoulders tightens painfully, but he keeps up the pace. Omega slick is running down his cock, pooling under them and creating a wet slap on each thrust. Dean’s hole flutters and clenches around Benny, omega instinct seeking a knot that it can’t get from him. The stimulation drives Benny fast and hard toward orgasm, and he comes all the harder at Dean’s satisfied moan when come spills into him.

 

There’s a gush of wet when Dean pulls up and off, and Benny watches, stunned, as the omega slips his hand under himself to catch some of it up, licking the mix of come and slick from his hand. That same hand slides itself up Benny’s neck, tangling in his hair and rubbing their combined scent over him as Dean braces himself over the vampire’s body. He settles on his knees between Benny’s own, pushing the vampire’s legs out to the side.

“Cas, fucking knot me, I’m so fucking  _empty-”_

Cas kneels behind, and a single hard thrust shoves Dean forward, and his arms wrap around Benny’s neck as he cries out. The angel is rough, pushing yelps and pleas - _More, alpha, need_  - from Dean’s mouth and the pressure of the hunter’s hands on Benny’s shoulders would be sure to leave bruises if he were human. Benny can tell when the alpha’s knot starts to expand, can hear the slight pop as it shoves in and out of Dean, and he grips Dean’s chin so he can see the omega’s face. Dean’s eyes go wide and wet, mouth dropping open when Cas thrusts in deep to tie them tightly. Come splashes over Benny’s cock and belly while Dean sobs and shudders through the orgasm, writhing where he hangs on the angel’s knot.

 

Benny’s cock is hard again by the time Cas and Dean are done coming, the omega collapsing limply on his lap when Cas pulls out. To his surprise, Dean nuzzles at it, lapping tiredly at the come and precome there.

 

“Do it, Benny. Know you wanna,” he coaxes softly. And so the vampire does, stroking himself off until he spurts hot white over that pretty face. Dean licks away what he can reach, leaving the rest where it is for Benny to clean off with the edge of his shirt.

 

Dean tugs Cas down on one side and Benny on the other. “Stay,” he grumbles, dozing off already. “Gonna need you again soon.”

 

Vampire and angel share a level stare, nodding in silent agreement. Despite their differences, Dean comes first, so they settle down to wait for the next flare of heat.

 

 


End file.
